Une semaine ou comment deux être ne font plus qu'1
by Paige0703
Summary: Quatre amis, une amitié sans fin. Mais que se passe t-il quand l'amour intervient ? L'amitié peut-elle résister ? Ma première histoire à découvrir...
1. Prologue

_******Chapitre 1 : Prologue.**_

C'est un samedi comme les autres, comme il y en a déjà eu beaucoup et comme il y en aura encore beaucoup d'autres. Installés confortablement comme à notre habitude dans la salle commune de Gryffondor... Pour ne pas changer Sirius et James mijotent un plan spécialement dédié à notre Serpentard préféré, j'ai nommé... Severus Rogue ! Peter, quand à lui, écoute attentivement et n'ose en aucun cas les interrompre... comme à son habitude. Moi, fidèle aux miennes, et oui, on ne change pas si facilement de vieilles habitudes, que voulez vous... bon, comme je disais, fidèles aux miennes je bouquine. J'ai depuis bien longtemps renoncé à raisonner mes deux blagueurs préférés. Cela n'a jamais marché, et à mon humble avis, ne marchera pas aujourd'hui... et les fois suivante non plus d'ailleurs...


	2. Samedi

**Chapitre 2 : Samedi**

James lève la tête... Qu'a t-il pu voir pour se détourner aussi vite de sa blague ? Je suis son regard... J'aurai du m'en douter. La belle et douce Lily Evans venait de faire son entrée dans la salle commune. James se précipite vers elle et :

- Ma belle Lily, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? lui demande t-il en ébouriffant un peu plus ses cheveux indomptables.

- J'allais bien, jusqu'à maintenant. Tu ne peux pas me lâcher un peu ! Lui rétorqua la demoiselle.

Cela fait un bail que James s'acharne sur Lily, depuis toujours en fait, mais ses efforts n'ont pas l'air de porter ses fruits. Il me ferait presque de la peine si ce n'était pas aussi marrant ! Ah, que je suis méchant.

- Il n'a pas l'air de comprendre qu'elle ne veut pas de lui, hein Moony ?

Sirius venait de s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir de mon fauteuil.

- J'ai bien peur que tu ai raison. Et têtu comme il est, il ne lâchera pas l'affaire si facilement !

Sirius me fixe depuis quelques secondes déjà. Pourquoi me regarde t-il ainsi ? Si il continue je vais finir par rougir. Et oui, moi, Remus J Lupin, j'ai le malheur d'avoir craqué pour mon meilleur ami Sirius Black. Une bonne blague vous me dites ? Non, pas du tout, je ne plaisanterais jamais avec ça ! De toute façon qui peut résister longtemps aux charmes de ce ténébreux ? Ses long cheveux corbeaux qui lui arrivent au dessus des épaules, ses yeux pleins de malices et se cerveau qu'il utilise essentiellement pour concocter des blagues. Il a un corps si svelte et si parfaitement musclé par le quidditch. Qui pourrait y résister, hein ? Vous ? Menteuses ! Bon, mieux vaut baisser la tête sinon il va remarquer que je l'observe depuis un bon moment maintenant, et hop, je retourne illico presto à mon livre d'arithmancie. Bon ok, pas aussi passionnant que mon Sirius... Quoi ! J'ai dit MON Sirius! Ça y est, c'est clair je suis bon pour un allez simple pour St Mangouste! Sans passer par la case départ, évidemment, trop facile sinon...

- Il est intéressant ? me demande Sirius d'un ton détaché.

- Hein ? De qui tu parles ?

Je me demande vraiment de qui il peut me parler.

- Non Moony, pas "De QUI?" mais " De QUOI?". Je faisais allusion à ton livre. Tu le tiens à l'envers depuis cinq bonnes minutes ! me dit-il avant d'éclater de rire.

Oups! Je n'avais pas fait attention. Que je suis bête, un abruti, une triple andouille, un crétin... J'étais tellement occupé à penser à mon Sir... arrête, il ne t'appartient pas. Bon je me calme et je réponds:

- J'aime bien me lancer des défis, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps. Alors je voulais juste voir si c'était dur de lire l'arithmancie à l'envers. C'est tout.

Va t-il me croire ?! S'il vous plaît Merlin, Morgane et tous les fondateurs réunis, faîtes qu'il me croit, ayez pitié de mon âme!

Et c'est parti pour un nouveau fou rire. Quelque chose me dit qu'il n'a pas gobé mon histoire. Allez zou, je le pousse du fauteuil et BAM! Un Sirius à terre. C'est au tour de Peter et moi d'éclater de rire. La tête de Sirius ! Non, mais, fallait pas me chercher !

- Pourquoi t'a fait ça Moony ? me demande t-il avec son air de chien battu.

- Tu te moquais de moi Sirius... Allez, prends ma main.

Je lui tends ma main et l'aide à se relever. Que j'aime avoir sa main dans le mienne. Reste calme... Mince, il est debout, je peux lâcher sa main maintenant. Dommage, j'aurai bien voulu la garder un peu plus longtemps...

- Je ne me moquais pas de toi, mais tu étais encore sur la Lune et je voulais savoir... au fait, pourquoi tu as répondu "A qui ?" ? Tu pensais à quelqu'un ? Moony serait amoureux ? Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? demanda alors Sirius.

Et mince, et mince et re mince mince... Je suis foutu, fuyons tant qu'il est encore tant. Les femmes et les enfants d'abord... _(Je m'éloigne je crois, désolé)_

- Je ne... heu... non... heu... pas du tout. Je ... penser à... personne. Enfin... je... ouais, c'est ça, je vais faire un p'tit tour. A plus !

Vite, vite mais pas trop non plus. Ne pas lui montrer que je prends la fuite. Ouf, je suis sorti. Direction le parc pour me détendre.


	3. Dimanche

**Chapitre 3 : Dimanche**

Dimanche matin. Premier levé... Direction la douche... J'ai encore rêvé de lui. Et une partie de mon anatomie s'en souvient. Heureusement, ils font tous la grasse matinée. Un sort sur la porte puis un sort d'insonorisation, personne ne me dérangera comme ça. L'eau coule sur moi. Que j'ai horreur de mon corps. Toutes ces cicatrices... Je les hais, je me dégoûte ! Ma main, elle, descends lentement sur mon torse pour arriver sur la seule partie de mon corps qui trahie mon envie pour Sirius. Je ne peux alors empêcher celle-ci d'effectuer ce lent va et vient sur ma verge tendu. Hmmm... Sirius si seulement ça pouvais être ta main... ta bouche... Toi, tout simplement toi... oui, encore... hmm... Ça y est. Mes doigts sont maculés de sperme et mes yeux sont remplis de larmes. Je me dégoûte vraiment. Fantasmer ainsi sur mon meilleur ami, comment ai-je pu tomber aussi bas ? Comment ai-je pu trahir son amitié ? Notre amitié est pourtant si importante ! Il ne pourrait me le pardonner si il savait... comment le pourrait-il après tout ?

La douche finie, je m'habille et sort de la salle de bain. A peine le pas de la porte franchi, j'entends un grognement et ...

- 'lut Moony. Bien dormi ?

Sirius vient de se réveiller à son tour. Mais qu'elle est-il ? QUOI ? 10 h déjà! Ce n'est pas possible, j'ai passé une heure sous la douche! Par merlin!

- Bien et toi ?

Heureusement qu'il n'ai pas tout à fait réveiller sinon il m'aurait vu rougir. Bon je reste calme et impassible, comme d'hab quoi.

- J'ai bien dormi aussi, merci de t'en inquiéter. Par contre, j'ai fait un rêve trop bizarre... Enfin, plutôt un cauchemar. En clair, j'ai rêvé que McGo nous faisait un strip-tease en plein cours, rejoins un peu après par Rusard. Tu vois le genre...

- Oui, je vois le genre et je me serais bien passer de cette image mental ! J'oserais plus mettre les pieds en cours de métamorphose. Merci Sirius, vraiment merci !

- Moi aussi je me serais bien passé de cette image dés le réveil, répondit alors James.

Assis sur son lit, les yeux à moitié ouverts ce dernier finit par se lever et rejoignit alors Sirius sur son lit et continua :

- Tu fais de bien drôle de rêve Sirius. Ne me dis pas que tu en pinces secrètement pour McGo, très cher ami ?

- Ça va pas la tête, elle à au moins 100 ans ! Tu délires complètement mon cher James.

- Si tu le dis, lui réponds t-il avant de lui faire un clin d'œil.

Un peu plus tard, dans le salle commune de Gryffondor.

- Dis James, j'ai l'impression que Moony m'évites c'est dernier temps.

- Sirius, tu sais très bien qu'en période d'examen on le voit beaucoup moins, et avec les BUSE qui arrive... il passe juste un peu plus de temps que d'habitude à la bibliothèque.

- Je le sais très bien, mais... tu as sans doute raison, je dois me faire des films. C'est juste qu'il est de plus en plus sur la Lune. Enfin, passons.

- C'est vrai ça, j'ai aussi remarqué qu'il rêvasse plus ces temps-ci. Sûrement son moyen pour se décontracter je suppose, ajouta James en osant les épaules.


	4. Lundi

_**Chapitre 4 : Lundi**_

Dans la grande salle.

Allez, c'est reparti pour une nouvelle semaine. Surtout ne pas regardez Sirius, ne pas le regardez, tu risques de te faire griller. Bien, reste concentré sur tes tartines... Bon une tartine de confiture de cerise et... une autre avec du chocolat. Et Sirius, il prends quoi ce matin ? Et mince, pense à autre chose. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait me faire oublier mon beau Sir... Rusard en maillot de bain, Rusard en maillot de bain, Rusard en maillot de bain... beurk! Pratique pour couper mon envie, faudra que je m'en souvienne. La voix de James. Je les avais presque oublié ceux-là.

- Eh, Sirius, on commence par métamorphose. Tu crois qu'elle nous ferra son strip-tease aujourd'hui ?

- Très drôle Prongs! Ha ha ha, j'suis plié en deux.

- Oh, c'est bon, c'était juste pour rire, le taquina James.

- Qui dois faire un strip-tease?

- Rendors toi Peter !

On dirait que Sirius est de mauvais poil. Je me demande bien ce qui ne va pas...

La salle commune.

Les cours de la journée sont enfin finis et nous sommes encore et toujours à la même place. Quelle journée horrible. Chacune de pensées vont en direction de Sirius. J'ai besoin de l'oublier mais comment faire ? On est 24h sur 24 ensemble... alors pas vraiment pratique. J'ai besoin de faire le point, mais avec lui dans les parages, ce n'est pas vraiment facile de se concentrer sur autres choses que sur son corps parfait... Rhaaaa! Vade rétro satanas! Sort de mes pensées!

Tiens, Sirius se lève ?

- Bon on va manger avant qu'il n'y ait plus rien ? Je suis affamé ce soir !

- Allez-y sans moi les gars. Je n'ai pas faim et je voudrais réviser.

Enfin, j'ai surtout besoin d'être seul et de réfléchir. J'espère qu'il vont partir sans trop faire d'histoire...

- Mais Moony, qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Y a quelque chose qui te tracasse ? On peut en parler si tu veux.

Loupé! Je veux juste être SEUL ! C'est si dur à comprendre ça ? Bon réponds calmement.

- Non, ça va Prongs. T'inquiète, j'ai pas faim c'est pas la fin du monde.

- Tu crois qu'on a pas remarqués que tu manges de moins en moins c'est temps ci ?

- Laissez-moi, c'est bon là !

Je me lève direction les dortoirs et en prime je claque la porte. Bon pour la réponse calme c'est loupé. Mais il vont peut-être comprendre que je veux être seul. Je sais, c'est pas mon genre de m'énerver ainsi, mais là trop c'est trop ! 24h avec Sirius sans pouvoir le toucher, l'embrasser, le sentir contre moi, en moi... Ça y est c'est le grand retour des larmes. Bon je me couche et dodo. Au moins personne ne me dérangera. Enfin... sauf dans mes rêves évidemment. Toujours ces rêves de Sirius.

Dans la grande salle.

- Je t'avais bien dit que quelque chose clochait !

- Oui, bon c'est vrai. Je suppose que tu ne sais rien Peter ? Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il a ?

- Ben en fait pas vraiment... mais j'ai entendu dire qu'un élève de Serdaigle l'aurait vu au toilette et il jurerai qu'il avait pleuré. D'autres disent l'avoir vue dans le parc et pareil il aurait pleuré.

- Quand ? Comment ? Où ? dirent en chœur Sirius et James en se relevant.

- Je lai dit au toilette et dans le parc. Vous savez où il va toujours, prés de ce gros arbre. Je n'en sais pas, désolé, conclu Peter en baissant la tête.

- C'est bien suffisant Peter, bien suffisant, répondis alors James.


	5. Mardi

_**Chapitre 5 : Mardi**_

** Dans les dortoirs.**

**- James debout, et toi aussi Peter si tu veux avoir le temps de déjeuner et ne pas arriver en retard en cours.**

**- Ouais, je me lève c'est bon... Tiens, il est où Moony ?**

**- J' sais pas. Quand je me suis levé il était déjà parti. Prongs, je m'inquiète vraiment. Ce n'est pas son genre. D'ordinaire c'est lui qui nous réveille et il nous attend toujours pour descendre, même quand on est en retard.**

**- Dépêchons nous d'aller déjeuner, il doit nous attendre.**

** Un peu plus tard dans le grande salle.**

**- Tiens, tu vois il est là.**

**- Ouais, je vais aller lui dire deux mots moi. Alors on attend plus ces camarades maintenant?**

**- Hein ? Ah, c'est vous. Désolé. Bon ben j'y vais moi. J'ai fini mon p'tit déj', à plus. On se voit en cours.**

** Partir, je veux juste partir, ne pas croiser son regard qui me fait fondre. Pardonne-moi Sirius, pardonne-moi mais c'est de plus en plus dure de rester vers toi, ça me fait si mal. Tu ne peux pas comprendre, si seulement tu savais tu me haïrais, je veux pas te perdre. Laisse moi du temps. Un peu de temps c'est tout...**

** Fin de la journée, salle commune de Gryffondor.**

**- Sirius tu sais où se trouve Moony ?**

**- Dortoirs. Pourquoi ?**

**- Vais lui parler. Je veux comprendre ce qui se passe. Attends moi là, ok.**

** La porte qui s'ouvre. Par Merlin, pas Sirius, pas lui... Tiens c'est James. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veux. Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça d'abord ?**

**- Il faut qu'on parle Moony.**

**- Parler ? Mais de quoi veux-tu qu'on parle ?**

**- Me prends pas pour un idiot. T'es bizarre depuis quelque temps. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?**

** _Et c'est reparti. Un torrent de larmes inonde mes joues. Il s'approche, s'assit prés de moi et... me prends dans ses bras._**

**- Parle Moony, on s'inquiète vraiment tu sais.**

**- J'vou... j'voulais pas vous... vous inquiéter. Par...pardon.**

** Mes paroles sont entrecoupées de sanglots que je ne peux retentir. ****_Pourquoi suis-je si faible..._**

**- Alors dis-moi ce qui t'arrive.**

**- Je... je peux pas Prongs, je peux pas. Je veux pas perdre votre amitié.**

**- Mais voyons, tu ne la perdras jamais, tu ne te débarrasseras pas si facilement de nous. Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps.**

**- Non, tu ne comprends pas. Je vous ai trahi toi et Sirius. Tu ne comprends pas.**

**- Tu me fais peur Moony. Ça me concerne ? Ça concerne Sirius ?**

** Un hoquet de surprise, un regard suppliant.**

**- C'est ça alors, ça concerne Sirius**

** Je hoche la tête, je ne peux quand même pas lui mentir alors qu'il s'inquiète réellement pour moi. On est ami… du moins pour le moment encore.**

**- Dis-moi tout Remus. T'inquiète pas, je vais pas te juger, ça va aller. Je suis sur que tout peux s'arranger.**

**- Non, c'est trop tard. Je l'aime tu comprends, je l'aime plus que je ne le devrais. Content ! Tu le sais maintenant. T'as intérêt à garder ça pour toi !**

** Je m'enfuie laissant derrière moi un James plus que sidéré. Il n'a pas le temps de répondre, et que pourrait-il répondre de toute façon, ni même celui de me rattraper que je suis déjà dans les couloirs du château. Ça a été plus fort que moi. Les mots sont sortis tous seul. Que va-t-il penser de moi maintenant. Il avait l'air si choqué par mes propos. Je fait n'importe quoi. Je suis en train de perdre ce que j'ai de plus précieux. Ah, bravo Remus, vraiment bravo. Et puis où aller ? Je sais : l'infirmerie. Je lui dirais que je me sens pas bien, ce qui est vrai dans un sens. Le reste on verra bien demain.**

** James n'a pas bougé d'un pouce quand:**

**- Tu lui as dit quoi Prongs ? J'ai croisé Moony, il est sorti de la salle commune comme un fou. Alors ? Mais réponds bon sang !**

**- Je... je ne peux pas t'en parler. Il m'a demandé de ne rien dire. Tu ferrais mieux de lui demander toi même, désolé.**

**- Je veux bien, mais il m'évite comme la peste. Comment veux tu que je fasse moi ?**

**- Je sais bien Sirius... Désolé, vraiment.**


	6. Mercredi

**_Chapitre 6 : Mercredi_**

Les deux premières heures de cours sont passées. Maintenant plus que deux heures d'histoire de la magie. Heureusement que Mme Pomfresh a bien voulu que je passe la nuit à l'infirmerie. et Sirius qui m'observe, il n'arrête pas de me fixer. James lui a peut-être dit après tout. Il doit me haïr. Même James ne m'a pas adressé la parole depuis que je suis revenu ce matin. Ben tiens en parlant du loup, le voilà qui viens vers moi.

Bizarre il s'installe à côté de moi. D'ordinaire il se met avec Sirius Sûrement qu'il veut parler de ma confession. Et mince tiens... j'aurais mieux fait de me taire sur ce coup.

- Tu as dormi où Moony ? demanda alors l'attrapeur de Gryffondor.

- Infirmerie. Et chut, j'écoute le cours.

- Arrête, tout le monde se fout des cours de Binns !

- Pas moi, ok. Alors laisse moi tranquille, s'il te plaît.

- Tu devrais lui dire. A Sirius j'entends... Parle lui de tes sentiments.

- T'es malade ! Pour qu'il me rejette ? Non merci.

- Il ne te rejettera pas. Regarde, on est toujours ami, je t'en veux pas.

- C'est différent. C'est pas pour toi que j'ai craqué. Laisse tomber et oublie tout ce que je t'ai dit.

- Tu sais pas ce que tu loupes, j'ai un corps de rêve. Non plus sérieusement, il souffre Moony. Il a l'impression de t'avoir blessé. Il pense qu'il a fait quelque chose de mal et s'en veux vraiment. Parle lui. D'accord ne lui avoue pas tes sentiments, mais parle lui de nouveau. C'est tout ce que je te demande. J'en ai marre de vous voir souffrir chacun dans votre coin. Et désolé, mais je n'ai pas l'intention d'oublier ce que tu m'a dis.

- Je veux bien faire un effort, mais c'est dur de rester avec lui... j'ai l'impression de le trahir. De trahir notre amitié.

- Mais non Moony, tu ne trahi en rien notre amitié. Tu t'inquiètes trop parfois, c'est dangereux de trop réfléchir. Et tu sais Samedi c'est la St Valentin. Ça serait le bon moment pour lui déclarer ta flamme, dit alors James un sourire en coin.

Je lui jette un regard aussi noir que possible.

- Ok, je plaisante, enfin à moitié. Lily sera bientôt mienne, j'en fais le serment. Samedi elle craquera, j'en suis sur!

- C'est ça, garde espoir mon vieux.

Le reste du cours se passe plus tranquillement. James me raconte comment il comptait gagner le cœur de sa dulcinée. Je lui souhaite bonne chance en tout cas ! Après le déjeuner on rejoignit ensemble la salle commune.

Bon, comment faire la paix avec Sirius sans qu'il ne me pose trop de questions. Allez réfléchi... ah, je sais!

- Quelqu'un veux un chocolat ?

- Non merci, me réponds James.

- Oh ! Je veux bien.

Non mais quel gourmand ce Peter... Pourquoi Sirius ne me réponds pas ?

- Sirius, t'en veux pas ? demandais-je alors le cœur battant.

Je le regarde, les yeux pleins d'espoir. Va t-il me parler? Il lève la tête en ma direction, me regarde quelques secondes et ...

- Avec plaisir Moony.

En prime j'ai droit à son plus beau sourire. Je fonds comme chocolats au soleil. En parlant de chocolats vaut que j'aille les chercher. Je pose la boîte sur mes genoux une fois de retour vers les autres maraudeurs. Je leur en tends un et un merci me revient en retour.

- Moony, je peux te poser une question ?

Et BAM, j'aurai du m'en douter.

- Oui, vas-y. Je te promets pas d'y répondre mais tente ta chance.

- C'est dur de lire l'arithmancie le livre à l'envers ?

Ouf, j'ai eu chaud. Au moins il me pardonne de l'avoir ignoré quelque temps.

- Pas vraiment, mais ça prends trop temps. Vaut mieux le lire à l'endroit, petit conseil d'ami.

L'atmosphère se détend quelque peu mais j'ai toujours cette maudite peur qu'il apprenne mes vrais sentiments à son égard**.**


	7. Jeudi

**_Chapitre 7 : Jeudi_**

_Ses mains sur mon corps. Nos habits forment un petit tas sur le sol. Lui assis a califourchon sur moi. Nos érections se touchent. C'est électrisant ce contact. De ses doigts puis de ses dents il torture délicieusement mes mamelons déjà durcis par le plaisir que le contact de sa peau me procure. Sa bouche sur la mienne, sa langue dansant le ballet de l'amour avec la mienne. Que c'est bon de le sentir entre mes bras. Les caresses se font de plus en plus appuyées. De ses baisers il redessine ma mâchoire, me mordille le lobe de l'oreille et descends le long de mon torse, il descends... descends encore... Merlin qu'il continue et puis... ça y est! Je sens son souffle contre ma verge tendue pour lui, rien que pour lui. Avec sa langue il taquine mes testicules puis doucement frôle mon érection sur toute sa longueur. Oh, Merlin que je l'aime. Ça y est, je suis dans sa bouche, je n'en reviens pas. Que c'est bon... Je bouge doucement mes hanches, il a compris ce que je voulais. Il entame un doux va et viens tandis qu'une de ses mains fait de même avec la base de mon membre. De plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. Des gémissements, je ne suis que gémissements entre ses mains. Je ne vais pas tarder à exploser. Je vais venir... dans sa bouche..._

Je me réveille. Bon sang c'était un putain de rêve. Encore un. Rhaaaa... j'en ai marre de ces rêves plus que déplacés.

- Encore un de tes rêves bizarres Sirius ?

Moony ! Je n'avais pas vu qu'il était déjà levé. J'espère que je n'ai pas gémit pendant mon sommeil. Manquerais plus que ça. Reste calme. Si Moony savait, il ne m'adresserai plus la parole.

- Encore McGo est son strip-tease ? Ça va Sirius ?

- Ouai ça va. Et oui c'était encore McGo.

Superbe excuse, merci Moony chéri. Oups ! Ne surtout pas lui dire ça. Moony chéri... J'aimerais bien pouvoir l'appeler ainsi.

- Bon je vais prendre une douche. Moony tu les réveilles les deux autres sinon on va encore être en retard. Pour ne pas changer...

- Justement j'allais vous réveiller.

Petit déj. Cours. Déjeuner. Cours. Un peu de repos puis le dîner. Je me laisse enfin tomber dans mon fauteuil fétiche, prêt de la cheminée, en face de celui de Moony. Nous sommes tous de retour dans notre chère salle commune. Je l'observe. James et Peter font une partie d'échecs version sorciers, beaucoup plus marrant. Que j'aime Moony. Ses cheveux couleur miel. Ses yeux aux éclats d'or. Son sourire. Il a le cœur sur la main, patient, toujours à l'écoute des autres. Il est parfait quoi. D'accord, c'est un loup garou me dirait vous... Et alors qui s'arrête à ce tout petit et ridicule détail de rien du tout ? Pas moi en tout cas.

Il y a pire que d'être un loup garou. Si, si, je vous promets. Lequel me dirais vous ? Et ben celui de fantasmer sur son meilleur ami. Depuis plusieurs semaines déjà je me suis rendu compte que j'éprouvais plus que de l'amitié. Je me suis confié à James et il veux que je lui parle. Mais il est fou ce James, je veux pas perdre la confiance de mon Moony... euh je veux dire la confiance de Moony, oui Moony...

C'est dur à expliquer. Je m'en suis rendu compte comme ça, d'un coup. Je sais que lui n'aime pas son corps à cause de toutes les cicatrices qui le marque, mais moi je les aime bien. Toutes... Elles retracent son passé, chacune ayant sa petite histoire. En plus, elle lui donne un côte rebelle ! Tiens il me regarde. Ça fait combien de temps que je le fixe ? Il va parler on dirait. Tiens j'avais deviné :

- Ça va Sirius ?

- Oui, je réfléchissais.

- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Tu réfléchissais, preuve que tu n'ai pas dans ton été normal !

- Eh, mais t'es méchant Moony ! Tu viens de briser mon petit cœur en mille et un morceaux avec tes mots aussi affûtés que des poignards ! Oh, monde cruel !

Je porte ma main à mon front dans un geste dramatique et me laisse glisser au sol. Il éclate de rire. Que c'est bon de l'entendre rire et combien j'aime entendre ce rire si cristallin, si pure, si... Moony quoi **!**


	8. Vendredi

**_Chapitre 8 : Vendredi_**

Les cours de la matinée sont passés bien vite aujourd'hui. Le déjeuner est vite expédié. Je décide d'aller faire un tour dans le parc. Mes pas me portent directement à ma place habituel : loin des regards, à l'ombre, sous cet arbre et avec la vue sur la lac et son horizon. J'ai laissé Sirius, James et Peter dans la salle commune. Pour une fois qu'ils travaillent. Non, ne rigolez pas, ils travaillaient vraiment ! Semblant ? Vous croyez vraiment qu'ils faisaient semblant ? Ha, et puis tant pis. Moi j'ai besoin de réfléchir au calme.

J'entends des pas. Tiens Sirius. Vous aviez raison, peut-être qu'ils travaillaient pas en fin de compte. Il s'assoie, me regarde et ...

- Ça va Moony ?

- Oui, j'avais juste besoin de réfléchir. Je suis donc venu ici, pour être plus au calme...

- Ouai, je comprends, moi aussi j'ai besoin de réfléchir. Si tu veux tu m'aides à résoudre mon problème et moi en échange je t'aide...

- Heu, je veux bien t'aider mais... je ne sais pas si tu pourras m'aider.

- On verra bien Moony. Bon, j'aime quelqu'un...

Quoi ? Il aime déjà quelqu'un... Gros silence. Tiens on dirait qu'il rougit... Vraiment pas son genre pourtant.

- Et toi ?

- Quoi et moi ?

- Ben il y quelques jours je t'ai demandé si tu étais amoureux et tu t'ai enfuis, donc je te pose à nouveau la question : es-tu amoureux Remus ?

- Mon cher Sirius, désolé de te dire que c'est un secret, et un secret bien gardé !

_(Non je ne parle pas de la mousse au chocolat de la laitière, bande de gourmands... quoique je vous comprends, c'est délicieux...)_

- J'ai des moyens de vous faire parler, vous allez passez à table je peux vous le promettre!

Qu'est-ce qu'il me prépare comme mauvais coup. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Non, pas ça, Merlin non ! Il se met à me chatouiller... y a pas à dire il connaît vraiment bien mon point faible (après le chocolat bien sur). Je perds mon souffle, m'effondre sur le sol et je ne sais comment il se retrouve à califourchon, assis sur moi, Sirius... sur moi... pincez moi, je dois rêvez ! Merlin, Morgane et les autre aidez-moi!

- Vas-tu me dire son nom Moony. Je...

Il écarquille les yeux... Mon corps vient de parler à ma place. Une partie de moi et gonflé de plaisir. Je n'ose plus bouger, ni respirer... Que faire ? Notre regard ne se quitte pourtant pas. Il ne bouge pas non plus et je ne peux pas me relever pour... fuir ! Il se penche vers moi et ... ses lèvres s'approchent dangereusement vers les miennes et fini pas les capturer dans un baiser timide. Je comprends pas trop, pourquoi est-ce que Sirius Black m'embrasse ? Je rêve, c'est ça, hein ? Non, c'est la réalité ? Vous êtes sur ? Bon, je veux bien vous croire...

- Pourquoi Sirius ? Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?

Mes mots sont à peine chuchotés.

- Pardon, je ... heu... je voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise, j'ai cru que... pardon.

Il va se relever, il veut partir. Mais non, pars pas, je veux pas que tu t'en aille. Je pose mes mains sur ses hanches et le force à rester assis sur moi.

- Dis Sirius, c'est qui ? Celui que t'aime ?

C'est mon dernier espoir. Peut-être dira-t-il mon nom. Par pitié dis mon nom, qu'il dise que c'est moi !

- Moony, c'est toi que j'aime. Ça à toujours était toi, et rien que toi Remus J Lupin. T'es mon p'tit loup, mon Moony chéri à moi et rien qu'à moi... enfin si tu veux bien, bien sur...

Il rougit, qu'il est mignon quand il est gêné. Bon je ne vais pas le laisser languir plus longtemps.

- Et ben moi, c'est toi que j'aime. C'est toi Sirius Black, Mon toutou préféré...

Il me regarde, il n'en croit pas ses oreilles. Ok, il veut une preuve. C'est un mon tour de m'emparer de ses lèvres, ses douces lèvres, dans un baiser passionné. Nos langues se cherchent, se frôlent, se lient, se taquinent. Elles dansent au même rythme le ballet des amants, le ballet de l'amour passion, l'amour frisson, l'amour... Ah l'amour, l'amour parfait quoi ! Que demander de plus.

A bout de souffle on se sépare. Il s'allonge contre moi, à mes côtés. Je me blotti dans ses bras. Je suis si bien.

- Dis Moony, tu peux me le dire maintenant. Pourquoi tu m'évitais ?

- J'avais peur que tu me rejettes. J'avais l'impression d'avoir trahi ton amitié. Je ne voulais surtout pas te perdre, je ne voulais pas que tu m'abandonnes. Pardon. Mais je pensais pas que quelqu'un pouvais m'aimer et encore moins toi. Je suis vraiment désolé si je t'ai fait souffrir. Je ne voulais vraiment pas te faire de mal...

Il se soulève un peu et mets son visage au dessus du mien.

- Jamais tu ne m'aurais perdu mon Moony chéri. En plus je penser aussi que tu m'en voudrais si tu venais à apprendre que j'avais craqué pour toi. Et oui, mon p'tit loup, t'es super canon. Mais si, fais moi confiance. On a vraiment était bête sur ce coup là. Je l'avais dit à James et il m'avais conseiller de t'en parler. J'aurai du l'écouter.

- Tu lui avais dit ? Moi aussi j'ai fini par lui dire. C'est après ça que je suis parti l'autre soir de la salle commune et que je n'ai fini pas dormir à l'infirmerie. J'ai eu peur de sa réaction...

Je me blottis de nouveau dans ses bras.

- Je suis trop bien ici dans tes bras, je me sens vraiment en sécurité.

- Moi aussi je suis bien Moony, moi auss**i.**


	9. Samedi ou le jour de la St Valentin

_**Chapitre 9 : Samedi ou le jour de la St Valentin**_

Je me réveille. Doucement mais sûrement. Tiens, on dirait qu'il y a quelque chose au pied de mon lit... J'ouvre un œil, prudent, non, pas possible! J'ouvre le deuxième... Et si, c'est possible. Sirius est bien à genoux sur mon lit. Il affiche son sourire le plus craquant du monde, un sourire qui fait aussi trois fois le tour de son visage et des yeux pétillants de joie et de malice.

- Bonne St Valentin mon Moony !

Il me saute dans les bras et m'embrasse. Je lui rends son baiser. Il me tend ensuite un paquet. Je l'ouvre et...

- Tes chocolats préférés. T'aimes mon cadeau, hein ? dit-il en souriant.

Ma vue se brouille. Des perles salées roulent sur mes joues.

- Moony, ça va pas ? s'inquiéta Sirius.

Il a l'air inquiet. Je prends son visage dans mes mains et l'embrasse. Dans ce baiser j'essaie de lui transmettre toute ma gratitude, toute mon affection, tout mon amour...

- Merci. Je ne m'y attendais pas, c'est tout. J'adore ton cadeau. Bon, pas autant que celui qui me la offert, mais presque...

Je me penche vers ma table de nuit à côté de mon lit, et sort du tiroir un petit paquet. Je lui tends.

- Pour moi ?

Je hoche la tête. Il ouvre le cadeau, ses mains tremblent légèrement, comme les miennes. J'attends. Il lit la carte "Avec tout mon amour". Il ouvre la boîte... Une gourmette en argent avec pour gravure " Avec toi où que tu sois ", et au dos, simplement nos initiales: "SB/RL".

- Ça te plaît ?

Ma voix et fébrile. Il le regarde et finit par me sourire.

- Oui, oui et encore oui ! C'est le plus beau cadeau. Je l'aime tant, je la porterais toujours, comme ça où que j'aille tu seras avec moi.

Un nouveau baiser.

- Suffit les amoureux...

Oups, James est réveillé!

Dans la grande salle, un peu plus tard.

- Prongs ça te dérange si Moony et moi on vous laisse. On aimerait être tous les deux, tu comprends ?

- Oui, bien sur. Allez-y. Et au fait, je vous ai pas dit la dernière ? Lily a accepté mon invitation pour le bal de la St Valentin ce soir !

- Bravo mon pote. Tes efforts ont fini pas payer! A plus tard.

Sirius me prends par la main et me fait sortir de la grande salle. On se dirige vers les escaliers menant au étages. Mais où diable m'emmène-t-il d'un si bon pas ? Et ce sourire annonce qu'il à un plan derrière la tête. Dois-je avoir peur ? Non, bien sur, je lui fais entièrement confiance. On arrive finalement devant la salle sur demande.

- J'ai une autre surprise pour toi...

Il ouvre la porte et là sous mes yeux apparaît une pièce de taille moyenne mais chaleureuse. Des bougies sont placées un peu partout et donne une atmosphère romantique à la pièce. Dans le coin au font un gauche se trouve un jacuzzi. Il est assez grand pour accueillir deux personnes. Dans le coin au fond à droite, un immense tapis persan y est installé. Il me paraît bien confortable et moelleux à souhaits. Plusieurs coussins sont installés autour : un vrai nid douillet.

Sirius m'attire vers ce lieu qui nous servira sûrement de lit. Il s'empare de ma bouche avec gourmandise. Je frisonne déjà sous ses mains. Mes mains se positionnent sur ses hanches tandis qu'une de sienne vient se placer sur ma nuque et que l'autre se loge au creux de mes reins. Sans que je m'en rende compte ma chemise fini sur le sol. Je me retrouve torse nu, dans ses bras. Je fais de même avec sa chemise.

Quelques secondes plus tard, par je ne sais quel miracle, nos vêtements sont bien loin et nous sommes allongés l'un contre l'autre. "Laisse- moi faire" me murmure Sirius. J'obéis. Ses mains parcourent mon torse avec une habilité déconcertante, tandis que d'autres frissons parcourent mon corps. Elles sont rapidement remplacées pas ses lèvres. Je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir d'anticipation quand sa bouche se rapproche dangereusement de mon entre jambe. Et là, c'est le Paradis sur Terre. Il s'empare de mon érection, suçotant le gland rougi de plaisir tout en caressant mes bourses pleines et mes cuisses. Je gémis davantage, si possible. Je ne peux que gémir...

- Sirius... s'il te plaît...

Je ne peux plus tenir, c'est pas possible, un plaisir si intense ne peut exister ! Il me prend entièrement dans sa bouche et entame un va et vient. Plus vite, plus fort...

- Oh! Sirius... Je ... hmmmmmm!

Après de longue minutes de cette douce torture je me déverse finalement dans sa bouche dans un dernier râle de plaisir. Il avale chaque goutte de ma semence avant de revenir vers moi. Un sourire dessiner sur les lèvres.

- Ravi de voir que tu as aimé...

- Évidemment mais je ... j'aimerais que... ben en fait...

Je rougis gêné de cette envie qui me brûle les lèvres.

- Vas-y Moony, fais mon confiance.

- Je voudrais que tu viennes... en moi, s'il te plaît.

Je rougis encore et fini pas enfouir mon visage dans son cou. Il prend finalement mon visage dans ses mains.

- Tu es sur Moony, je ne veux pas précipiter les choses et te forcer ?

Je ne peux répondre et fini par hocher la tête. Sirius m'installe à genoux, jambes écartés. Je dois sûrement être écarlate. Une langue vient doucement titiller mon anus. Elle est vite remplacée par un doigt et rapidement un deuxième fait son entrée. Il commence un lent va et vient au plus profond de moi même. Je me crispe. Sirius se penche vers moi et chuchote:

- Tu veux que j'arrête, on peut le faire une prochaine fois ?

- Non, vas-y. Je veux que tu continues... Je te veux en moi maintenant...

Je me détends un peu. Un troisième doigt entre en scène. Je m'habitue peu à peu à cette présence, à cette sensation nouvelle pour moi. Il continue ce va et vient. Il fini par les enlevér. Je grogne malgré moi de cette perte. Je l'entends jeter un sort et... je sens son érection contre mes fesses. Doucement il pénètre en moi. J'essaie de reprendre mon calme mais j'ai mal. Sirius le remarque. Il s'empare alors de ma virilité au repos et commence à ma masturber en douceur. Mon membre se réveille peu à peu sous ses douces caresses. La douleur finit par passer au second plan. Une fois entièrement en moi, il attends quelques secondes puis ressort avec une grande précaution, pour ne pas me blesser. Et là c'est magique ! Il heurte à chaque coup de rein, ma prostate. Encore, et encore, et encore... Deux longues plaintes résonnent en échos dans la salle. Sa main continue au même rythme que ses coups des hanches. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, je me déverse de nouveau, mais cette fois dans sa main. Il me rejoint quelques secondes après. Il se déverse en moi. Je m'effondre sur le tapis, je me retourne. Il me sert dans ses bras après avoir lancé un sort de nettoyage sur nous deux. Je lui murmure un "Merci". Il m'embrasse puis :

- Je t'aime plus que tout mon Moony... Merci à toi. Tu m'as accordé plus que ta confiance. Tu t'ai donné à moi et je ne pourrais jamais te dire à quel point je te remercie de cette marque de confiance.

- Je t'aime Sirius, c'est tout. Ton amour, savoir que tu m'aimes me suffit empalement. Je veux juste passer le reste de ma vie avec toi. C'est tout...

- Ce plan d'avenir me convient parfaitement...

De nouveaux baisers, de nouvelles caresses, de nouveaux gémissements..**.**


	10. Epilogue

___**Chapitre 10 : Épilogue**_

Le soir de la St Valentin, dans le grande salle. Le balle bat son plein... Les couples se disent leur amour, ils dansent, enlacés. Parmi eux ont reconnaît notamment James et Lily. James a vraiment réussi à la séduire. _Entre nous, il était temps, vous ne croyez pas ?_

_Mais si vous regardez de plus prés, vous remarquerez qu'il manque deux personnes. Un indice: ils sont tous deux maraudeurs. Vous ne voyez pas ? Ah bon, je préfère ça. Mais où sont donc nos deux jeunes tourtereaux ? Quoi ? Qu'est ce que vous dites ? La salle sur demande ? Non, pas possible ! Encore ? Et si on les laissé profiter de leur amour naissant. Vous en pensez quoi ? Ils son jeunes et ils s'aiment ces arguments devraient vous suffire._

_Allez, retirons-nous discrètement de ce château avant que Rusard ne nous donne une retenue._

_Pendant ce temps les deux amoureux font... ben, ils font ce que font tous les amoureux... et oui ils jouent à cache-cache. Non, sérieusement pas besoin d'un dessin pour savoir ce qu'il font n'est-ce pas ? (De toute façon suivis une quiche en dessin)._

_Allez venez je vous invite à partager des gâteaux au chocolats. Ça vous tente ?_


End file.
